Suits
by ShippingHearts
Summary: It's the 2013 Slammys and Dean Ambrose wears a suit and is as cocky as ever. There's an attractive young lady in the crowd that he spots. What can possibly happen? Read to find out! Dean Ambrose/OC. ONE-SHOT!


**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this Dean Ambrose ONE-SHOT I came up with right after the Slammy Awards yesterday! I know you all feeling some type of way ;) Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The Shield arrived at the arena. Getting out of the rental car they gathered their luggage and headed for the back doors of the building in silence. It was going to be a good night considering that it was the 2013 Slammy Awards. Weirdly enough, the one member of The Shield that was the most pumped up was Dean Ambrose. Not only were they nominated for numerous awards, he also had a big match vs CM Punk. They were also presenting the award for Double-Cross of the year; which was ironic considering that he hasn't been getting along with his two partners Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns. Anyways, presenting an award usually mean you had to dress formal for the occasion. Dean knew they would have to wear something that didn't really fit their characters in WWE. Suits. He knew he would have every female in the building drooling over him.

* * *

Kimberly was in line outside of the arena waiting to get inside for the WWE Slammy Awards. She couldn't wait to find her seat and get settled in considering all these guys in line were giving her weird looks. She acknowledged she was good-looking but guys staring at her always weirded her out. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was slightly taller than 5 ft 5. She always thought her best feature was her cheekbones. She had never been so excited for anything so she wouldn't let perverts ruin the good time. Sure her seat wasn't the best but she was gonna be there and that's what was important. They finally let everybody inside in a single file. She got a seat in the bottom area of the arena on the left side of the building. Not on the floor but just above that. She actually thought it was a decent seat considering she was gonna be able to see the presenters of all the awards walk off stage and into the backstage area. The curtains were visible and was pretty clear that all presenters and winners would exit through that way. There was a stair case next to the stage as well.

Kimberly was really anxious to see everybody. But she was mostly excited to see The Shield. Knowing that they were going to be presenters of an award, made her curious as to what they were going to wear. Considering that they didn't have the most pleasant characters in WWE, it would be interesting to see.

Time went by fast and before she knew it, the show had started and she was pumped up and cheering. A couple of awards were handed out and great matches had already taken place. She was having a great time but for some reason, Kimberly just couldn't wait for The Shield. She wanted to see them and now. Especially Dean Ambrose. No doubt he was very attractive and made every female go crazy, including her.

Damien Sandow had just defeated Santino Marella and everybody around Kimberly didn't really seem interested in that match, like her. She all of a sudden heard Justin Roberts introduce the ones she was dreading to see. The presenters for Double-Cross of the year, The Shield. Kimberly quickly stood up as soon as she heard their music and was anxiously waiting for them to come out.

When The Shield came out, her jaw literally dropped. They were wearing suits. SUITS. Kimberly looked at Seth first and noticed he had his two-toned hair down for once and had a big smile on his face. Then she glanced at Roman Reigns who wore his hair up in a tight pony tail and was adjusting his tie. Then, her eyes landed on Dean Ambrose who was looking hotter than ever. Wearing a suit and his hair slicked back and that cocky walk he had with that big grin on his face. He looked so irresistable and it caused Kimberly to bite her lip hard. She realized she was even more attracted to him now, seeing him in person. Her foggy thoughts got interrupted when she heard him speak.

"I know...I know. I look great." Dean Ambrose said. Being as cocky as ever.

_Dam right you do. _Kimberly thought to herself as she roamed all over Dean's body with her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice that they had just named the winner which was Shawn Michael's. She cheered and then looked back at The Shield who was walking down the stairs. Looked like they were heading to the back. Kimberly turned to see Dean who all of a sudden lifted his head and locked eyes with her. She got nervous instantly as he stopped walking and kept on looking at her. She didn't even get bothered about the fact that he was looking at her like those guys outside were. For some reason, she didn't mind Dean looking at her that way even though it caused butterflies in her stomach. She saw that he signaled for someone in the back. A guy with a headset came out and Dean was whispering something in his ear and pointing over to Kimberly.

_What is he doing?_ Kimberly thought. She noticed that the guy with the headset was making his way over to her. She felt nervous again and her stomach was in knots.

"Hello miss. Mr. Ambrose tells me that you are a family member of his? He would like for you to join him backstage. Family members are always more than welcome backstage." The man smiled as he motioned for her to walk to where Dean was standing next to the curtain.

Kimberly hesitantly got up as she realized that Dean lied to get her backstage. She was just wondering why. She smiled at the man escorting her and made her way to Dean who was standing there, with his hands in his pockets and that cocky grin still plastered on his face. She finally got to him and he instantly grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently backstage. He said nothing and neither did she. They walked and walked until they got to a hall where there were only a few doors and not any superstars of divas around. He opened the farthest door down and pulled her inside, closed the door and pinned her somewhat roughly against the door. His hands resting on the door, on either side of her head. It was dark in there and she couldn't see his face.

"Turn on the light. I can't see you." Kimberly said softly. He turned on the light and there he was. Right in front her with that grin, like always. "That's better." she said seductively. All of a sudden, Dean leaned in and clashed their lips together. She expected it to be rough but it started out gentle. The kiss intensified as he entered his tongue into her mouth and entwined with her tongue. They both moaned into the kiss until Dean broke the kiss and went straight to her neck. Sucking, licking, and biting on her sweet spot. She wrapped her arms his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Do you always pull a girl from every crowd and make-out in some hide away closet?" She mumbled biting her bottom lip and arching her head back, giving him more access to her neck.

Dean pulled away and look her straight in the eye. "No." he answered simply. Kimberly smiled and attacked his lips with hers.

She couldn't believe that she was making out with Dean Ambrose. She had to admit, she always had the urge to do this with him. She didn't blame herself though, knowing every girl did the same. She was glad it was actually happening to her.

"You're beautiful." Dean mumbled. "And, who said we were only making out?" He pulled away and saw the confused look on her face. He chuckled and placed his hands under her 'Hounds of Justice' T-Shirt. He ran his hands up, lifting her shirt up until her bra was exposed.

Kimberly moaned and lifted her bra up exposing her breasts. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt like a slut but at the same time, she was making out with Dean fucking Ambrose in a closet and he teased her. She had no control. She smiled and he went to kiss her again more gently and ran his fingers through her breasts.

"Nice suit you have on." Kimberly whispered pulling away. Dean just smiled.

"Too bad it has to come off." she said as she yanked of his jacket and undid his tie and shirt; and he unzipped her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. He unexpectedly slipped a finger into her clit and thrusted in and out while kissing her neck.

"Ohh fuck!" Kimberly moaned as she ran her hands up and down Dean's bare back. Feeling his finger inside her sent a bolt of electricity through her body.

"Dayum you're so tight." Dean mumbled against her neck.

"Fuck me now." Kimberly demanded. She couldn't control herself anymore. She needed him inside her now.

Dean chuckled and layed her down on the ground. Kimberly shivered as she felt her bare back hit the ice-cold floor. Dean pulled out a condom from his back pocket and put it on. She immediately forgot all about the cold floor as she felt Dean thrust inside her.

"Mmm, oh...god.." she moaned. This was the best feeling she has ever had. She never thought Dean Ambrose would be giving it to her.

Fuck! You feel so good." Dean groaned as he thrusted faster. They switched positions and now kimberly was on top. She rode him as she grinded against his dick. Dean placed his hands on her hips and tried to control the pace while groaning. He removed his hands and placed them on her breasts and rubbed her hard nipples. he felt a bolt of lightning go through his body as his dick throbbed inside her sweet folds. Dean looked into her eyes as she was riding him in circular motions and felt butterflies in his stomach. Something he has never felt before. This girl really got him going.

"I'm so...c-close! and you are so fucking hot." Kimberly moaned as she arched her head back while her fingers were laced in between his. He released one her hands and placed his finger on her clit and began to rub it. Kimberly lost it as she felt her orgasm roam in through her body.

"Ohh fuck! I'm c-cuming! Mmm!"

"Fuck!" Dean groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his hardened dick. He soon enough came into the condom that was inside of her still. He pulled out of her and layed next to her as they both tried to control their breathing

* * *

They quickly got dressed and Kimberly took out a paper and pen from her purse and scribbled something on the paper then slipped it in his back pocket squeezing his ass lightly.

"Read it after I leave." she whisepered. Dean smiled and they headed out the door as casually as possibly. They headed for the curtain as Dean dropped her off there and waiting until she got back to her seat then went to the locker room he shared with his partners Seth and Roman. Before opening the door her took out the paper and unfolded it and it read:

_Best sex of my life Mr. Ambrose. Wear suits more often. Call me. - Kimberly. _

Dean grinned as he saw her number at the bottom of the paper. He shook his head laughing, and putting the paper back in his pocket and opened the locker room door and entered.

"Where the fuck where you?!" Roman asked annoyed.

"Relaaax! I was getting warmed up for my match against Punk." he winked at him.

"Whatever dude." Roman rolled his eyes and left the locker room.

Dean laughed and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, these suits work wonders." He did a cocky dance and went to change into his wrestling gear.

* * *

**Whew! Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW.**


End file.
